The present invention- relates to a public works machine, usable particularly for laying vertical drains, not only on land but also under water.
Generally, vertical draining is carried out so as to improve the bearing capacity of certain soils, such as compressible soils intended to receive building works foundations.
The invention is particularly well adapted to laying flexible artificial drains such as linered tubes or strips, covered or not with a textile filter and disposed in a pre-established mesh of approximately several meters to the meter, depending on the draining capacity to be obtained.